The present invention relates in general to insulation arrangements for complex and compound curved surfaces and cylindrical members such as conduits, pipes, water heaters and the like.
As the present invention pertains to insulation arrangements or blankets for pipes and other conduits and irregular contours, it provides in one embodiment a flexible outer covering which has an insulation assembly laminated to it. This insulation assembly consists of alternating blocks of rigid insulating material and flexible insulating material so that it can be formed into various shapes. The rigid insulation material provides stiffening and a desired rigidity to the flexible outer covering so that it can be shaped and will hold its form. The design of the present invention solves the problem of shipping inefficiencies in that the material used to fabricate the thermal insulation blanket can be shipped in flat form or in blocks where none of the material is wasted. The blending of rigid urethane foam insulation material and flexible insulation material provides an acceptable compromise in overall insulation R-values. This thermal insulation blanket may also be used to insulate the inner tank of a water heater or other conduits, but it is primarily designed for complex and compound curved surfaces.
The present invention includes blocks of rigid insulation material which are surrounded on the sides by flexible insulation material. This surrounding arrangement provides for flexing and shaping of the blanket in virtually any direction and as such the invention provides a suitable thermal insulation blanket for use over and around objects and surfaces having complex, compound or irregular contours.